


I Picked These For You.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Flower Bringing, Fluffy, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I picked these for you."





	I Picked These For You.

**43\. “I picked these for you.”**

* * *

"Wow, wow! Spence?" Mason asked as he got over his shock from being pulled into the nearest classroom. The light was flicked on revealing the person as Spencer Porter, his boyfriend. The football player blushed at the attention before he pulled something from behind his back for Mason.

"I picked these for you. Well I actually brought them you." Spencer whispered, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before pressing flowers into his chest.

Mason glanced down to the flowers to see white lilies, blood orchids and bright yellow sunflowers combined. All his favorite flowers in a small arrangement. Smiling Mason moved to press an kiss to Spencer's lips in thanks, "I love them baby." Spencer smiled leaning in for another kiss, the flowers gently pressed in between their chests.


End file.
